Sasuke's jealousy
by aura197
Summary: Takes place sometime after the war when a certain Iwagakure ninja has a surprise for Sasuke's beloved Sakura. a one shot inspired by chapters 539 and 540 when Sakura receives a love letter.


Author's notes: this is my first attempt at a sasusaku one shot so reviews and things would be helpful and much appreciated. Also, i do not own Naruto!

"I don't understand." I frowned after Kakashi explained our mission.

"What's not to understand?" he asked staring vacantly at me.

"I don't… why is the new Tsuchikage asking for me directly?"

"I'm not sure but this is a huge honor, Sakura. It's rare for a ninja to be asked by name by an official, especially one from the distant land of Iwagakure. This could be a breaking point, giving us the possibility of forming a new treaty now that the war is over. Although I don't know the exact nature of your mission or why he wants you specifically, I can tell you that this is a very vital peacekeeping mission so please do your best." Kakashi said as he looked at each of us in turn.

"Alright! Mission!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hn." Sasuke scowled at our former sensei and current Hokage.

"Why would anyone request Ugly by name? Do you know this man?" Sai asked.

"I don't think so." I said shaking my head, ignoring his dumb nickname for me.

"Safe travels." Kakashi said dismissing the four of us.

I know the former Tsuchikage died last month from old age but, this new one… I know nothing about him, never even heard of him… so why on earth is he requesting me of all people to pay him a visit?

~Sasuke's point of view~

Sakura was behind us, chewing nervously on her lower lip in deep contemplation. I don't know why this strange mission is coming as such a shock to her. She's the best medical ninja currently, even passing her former master Tsunade. The Tsuchikage probably heard of her exploits and either wants to ask her to train some people, teach a class, or maybe even heal his wounded.

Gaara, the Kazekage, requests her by name all the time for the same purposes… but maybe she feels differently about this because Gaara is a friend and she once saved his life…

I fell back a few paces so I could walk beside Sakura, letting Naruto and Sai get ahead of me as they began discussing something irrelevant.

Sakura was too lost in her thoughts to even notice that I was beside her. Feeling slightly annoyed, I reached over and lightly tousled her hair, wordlessly as I continued to face forward. My action took her from her thoughts and she immediately smiled brightly at me, happily. Her once clouded expression was now full of warmth and love, solely directed at me… as it should be.

A few days later we finally reached the hidden Stone village.

"Oh! You must be Sakura Haruno and her team, Tsuchikage-sama has been expecting you." a woman said smiling at Sakura.

Sakura nodded slightly and moved past her. As soon as the woman's eyes were off my pink haired teammate, they fell on me. I scowled in annoyance, recognizing the love-stricken look I was currently being given, it was the same look all my fan girls got when I'm around. I shot her a glare and followed after my teammates. I despised fan girls.

We stopped in front of the Tsuchikage's door and Sakura knocked lightly.

"Come in." a voice called out.

Naruto pushed open the door and barged into his office impatiently. The rest of us followed behind after the orange-clad knucklehead.

The Tsuchikage was seated at his desk but rose as soon as we entered. He was a tall man with dark hair and a muscular build, he had a warm anxious smile on his face and his brown eyes were locked on Sakura.

"Ah!" he gasped once we'd all fully entered the room. "Sakura-san… you look even more beautiful than I remembered…" he whispered breathlessly.

My hand unconsciously rested on the hilt of Kusanagi at his remark. My mouth had curled downward into a displeased scowl while my brow furrowed slightly and I began to glare fiercely at him.

He dares to call My woman beautiful in front of me?! I should break his neck just for looking at her.

"Sakura, I thought you didn't know this person." Sai commented, smiling at her.

"I'm not surprised if you don't remember me Sakura-san, after all it has been a long time since I last saw you and… I have changed greatly." The Tsuchikage said, moving closer to her.

He takes one more fucking step towards us and I'm gonna start a god damn war…

"Uh, teme...?" Naruto whispered softly glancing at me, sensing my unrelenting rage towards this man.

"Forgive me…" Sakura apologized humbly.

Don't apologize for not remembering this creep! In fact, don't even talk to him! Tell this loser to get lost and let's head home already.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I actually sort of expected this…" the man said dismissing her apology with a wave, still gazing longingly at her.

"How do the two of you know each other?" Sai inquired.

"Sakura-san saved my life during the war." He explained, still keeping all of his attention focused on her alone. "At that time I was just a lowly ninja but… I've been training constantly and working hard to make a name for myself."

"Hey wait. I think I know you. Are the guy that gave Sakura-chan a love letter?" Naruto asked, looking away from me to the guy.

"Yes." He nodded in affirmation.

Love letter?! You fucking piece of shit! She saves your life and you hit on her?!

"Ah, teme… maybe we should step outside and let them discuss the mission in privacy." Naruto mumbled staring worriedly at me as my anger was becoming more and more visible.

If I could kill this guy with just a look he would have been six feet under a long time ago. My dark chakra was starting change and form around me, I felt like I could conjure Susanoo at any point, and all to get rid of this pain in the ass loser standing in front of me trying to hit on my girlfriend. Breaking his neck no longer seemed like a good option, I wanted to make this jack ass's death as agonizingly painful as possible.

"Teme." Naruto mumbled, grabbing onto my sleeve.

I yanked my arm from his grasp and had to control myself from grabbing the dobe's neck and strangling him where he stood.

There was no way in hell I was leaving this room without Sakura.

"Sakura-san… when I confessed to you back then, you told me you were in love with someone else." The Tsuchikage continued, oblivious to my rapidly increasing foul mood.

If she already rejected you then why the fuck are you bringing it up?! She doesn't even remember who the hell you are! Get over it already and stop looking at her in that filthy lustful way. She's mine and I'll murder you before you're able to lay a finger on her.

"I know at the time I told you that anyone you loved was a good person and that I wouldn't inquire further but… I couldn't resist asking the others from the camp what they knew about your mystery man. I didn't like what I learned…" he sighed heavily, taking yet another step closer to her. "I have spent every day since then to make myself a better man, one truly worthy of you. A woman as beautiful and kind hearted as you shouldn't waste her time with an ex-criminal… I've become the Tsuchikage all for your sake because you deserve the absolute best…"

Naruto moved behind me and grabbed my arms, holding me back as I started seething, itching to kill this man.

What the hell does he know about anything?! What right does he have to say who's good and who isn't good for her. Sakura Haruno is mine and always has been, that will never change! I don't need some jerk off coming around and telling her that I don't deserve her, I'm already well aware of that… but I'm making up for it and I'm not about to let him talk badly about me in front of her.

"If given the chance, I know that I could make you happiest woman alive. So, Sakura-san… would you consider giving up on someone that is bad for your reputation, someone that has caused you immeasurable amounts of grief… and marry me instead?" The Tsuchikage got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a large diamond ring.

"Naruto!" I growled angrily, Sharingan spinning rapidly as he forced me out of the office against my will.

"No teme! You can't kill him and start a war!" Naruto yelled, holding me back while his stupid clones blocked the door and did everything they could to keep me away.

"I don't give a shit if it starts a war! Now move aside." I snapped, yanking him off me and flinging him across the room seconds before his clones dog piled me.

"Sakura-chan can deal with that guy, calm down!" Naruto argued. "She's only ever had eyes for you teme, its okay!"

"It doesn't matter! I'm not gonna just stand by and let some asshole propose to her in front of me!" I growled venomously, killing the clones with a powerful chidori before getting attacked by another wave.

"It isn't like she'd say yes! So calm down already teme!" Naruto shouted at me as our fight escalated and we crashed through a wall and into the streets.

"Dickless is correct, traitor-kun." Sai remarked, coming over to us. "Ugly will turn him down."

"Why the hell are you out here?! One of us needs to be in there with Sakura so that cretin doesn't try anything." I yelled, rushing at him.

"I thought it was better to give the couple some privacy." Sai smiled.

"Privacy?! Why the hell would they need privacy?!" I shouted, rushing back towards the building, determined to break down the door.

"No teme! We can't start a war!" Naruto shouted jumping on me and tackling me to the ground. "Leave this matter to Sakura-chan!"

"Get out of my way usuratonkachi." I snarled, starting another chidori; planning on cutting my way through him to get back to Sakura if I had to.

~Sakura's point of view~

I stopped in front of the Tsuchikage's door feeling oddly nervous. I knocked lightly wondering why I was feeling anxious in any way. Maybe I was just bothered because I still couldn't figure out who this person was and why they wanted to see me…

"Come in." a deep masculine voice called out.

Naruto grinned eagerly and pushed the door open, barging into his office as the rest of us followed behind him.

The Tsuchikage was seated at his desk but rose as soon as we entered.

"Ah!" he gasped once we'd all fully entered the room. "Sakura-san… you look even more beautiful than I remembered…" he whispered breathlessly.

Uh oh… I was right, he somehow knows me and I don't have a clue who he is…

"Uh, thank you…" I mumbled softly, trying to be polite as my raven haired lover's temper slowly sparked into life.

"Sakura, I thought you didn't know this person." Sai commented, smiling at me as he watched Sasuke.

I glanced at Sai and bit my lip. This guy… he's just trying to cause problems. Don't intentionally get Sasuke-kun riled up and don't throw me under the bus either!

"I'm not surprised if you don't remember me Sakura-san, after all it has been a long time since I last saw you and… I have changed greatly." The Tsuchikage said, moving closer to me.

He had a warm smile on his face and a loving look in his light brown eyes as he gazed upon me. Naruto and I shared a fearful glance as the aura around Sasuke gradually worsened into something menacing and deadly.

"Uh, teme...?" Naruto whispered softly glancing at him, trying not to draw attention to the Uchiha while also trying to calm him down.

"Forgive me…" I said humbly, looking at the Tsuchikage again.

I don't remember this person at all and Sasuke is getting pissed. Nothing good comes from an angry Uchiha… if we don't settle things soon, we may have a war on our hands… honestly, I'm in danger of starting the flames of war just by not remembering this person…

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I actually sort of expected this…" the man said dismissing my apology with a wave, still gazing longingly at me.

"How do the two of you know each other?" Sai inquired with a mischievous look in his eye as he observed Sasuke.

"Sakura-san saved my life during the war." Tsuchikage explained, still keeping all of his attention focused on me; seemingly oblivious to my companions and the deadly look Sasuke was giving him. "At that time I was just a lowly ninja but… I've been training constantly and working hard to make a name for myself."

"Hey wait. I think I know you. Are the guy that gave Sakura-chan a love letter?" Naruto asked suddenly, looking away from Sasuke to the guy.

"Yes." He nodded in affirmation.

Love letter? Was there such a thing? I don't recall receiving a love letter of any sort… why does Naruto remember this and I don't?

As I pondered the possible existence of a letter I don't remember at all, Sasuke's chakra was slowly starting to flare up around him, making all of my nerves stand on edge. If I don't do something fast, he really will kill him…

"Ah, teme… maybe we should step outside and let them discuss the mission in privacy." Naruto mumbled staring worriedly at Sasuke; coming to a similar realization as me.

I'm sure Naruto was now feeling just as concerned and on edge as I was, and not because we were in danger but because the man standing in between us had a clear murderous intent towards a village official that could end very badly for all of us if he acts on it.

"Teme." Naruto mumbled more forcefully, grabbing onto Sasuke's sleeve.

I glanced fearfully at the two of them as Sasuke pulled his arm from his grasp, his eyes never leaving the Tsuchikage. How did this guy even become Tsuchikage? If he really is a ninja worthy of the title, surely he can tell when someone is staring at him with a glare that could make even the strongest of all men cower in fear. But, he seems so blissfully unaware of Sasuke; his attention is focused on me alone.

"Sakura-san… when I confessed to you back then, you told me you were in love with someone else." The Tsuchikage continued, smiling sweetly at me. "I know at the time I told you that anyone you loved was a good person and that I wouldn't inquire further but… I couldn't resist asking the others from the camp what they knew about your mystery man. I didn't like what I learned…" he sighed heavily, taking another step closer to me.

Please don't move any closer… your life is at risk… and you should really probably stop talking too…

"I have spent every day since then to make myself a better man, one truly worthy of you. A woman as beautiful and kind hearted as you shouldn't waste her time with an ex-criminal… I've become the Tsuchikage all for your sake because you deserve the absolute best…"

Uh oh, bad choice of words. Very bad choice of words… it's one thing to confess to me in front of Sasuke, which is probably a deadly mistake in itself but it's a whole other thing to bring up his dark past… and in the middle of said confession too... it's almost like this guy has a death wish or something...

Naruto moved behind Sasuke and grabbed his arms, holding him back as he started seething in boiling rage; his fingers were twitching against the hilt of Kusanagi as the familiar mirror wheel began forming in his eyes. Sasuke was going to start a war any second now and we may be powerless to stop it…

"If given the chance, I know that I could make you happiest woman alive. So, Sakura-san… would you consider giving up on someone that is bad for your reputation, someone that has caused you immeasurable amounts of grief… and marry me instead?" The Tsuchikage continued still unaware of the deadly tension that has formed in the room.

He got down on knee in front of me and pulled out a large diamond ring. At the same time, Naruto somehow managed to force Sasuke out of the room. Sai and I shared a collective sigh, relieved that he had been removed from the situation before it got any worse.

I know he's going to get even angrier over this and at me most likely… but, I'd rather face the wrath of Uchiha Sasuke then face the wrath of Kakashi and the council for starting another war so soon after the last one.

"Uh… am I missing something?" The Tsuchikage asked in confusion as loud crashes and things started occurring outside the door.

"I'll go make sure traitor-kun doesn't kill dickless." Sai said, exiting the room and hurrying after them.

"Um… I'm flattered, really… but you see… my heart still belongs to another." I apologized looking down at him, he was still on one knee.

"Sakura-san… the man your heart belongs to… I know of him. He is an ex s-ranked criminal, I know that he hurt you many times in your past, and that he has tried to kill you before… I even know that you yourself have tried to kill him… is that really the kind of person you want to be with? You are a smart, beautiful, talented woman… someone that I fell in love with at first sight and I would give anything to be with you, to prove to you that you can be happy… I'm stronger now, I can protect you." he said taking my hands in his as he looked into my eyes and got to his feet.

I glanced towards the door, sensing Sasuke's ominous chakra just on the other side. I steeled myself and looked this man in the eye, ready to break his heart and ease my lover's concerns in the same breath.

"I know that it may not make sense to most people… Sasuke-kun himself probably doesn't even really understand why I agreed to stay with him but… I have always loved him, from the very first time I saw him. Sasuke-kun is strong and talented and… very kind. When I was younger I just wanted him to look at me, to acknowledge my abilities… I've always watched him, always wanted to walk beside him… he protected me when we were on the same gennin team, even scolding me slightly but… also giving me something to continue working for. He will probably never admit it because he's far too proud, but… I know that he deeply regrets every time he's ever hurt me and I know that the wounds he bears in his own heart run far deeper than any in mine. Sasuke-kun never caused me harm to be malicious like most people think… he did it as a means to protect me because he doesn't want to see anything bad happen to me. And any pain he has previously caused me, I know hurt him a lot worse. It may not always seem like it, but he's only ever had my best interests in mind...since he's returned to the village, he even makes a point not to stay for very long because he fears that no one will accept him… as someone who understands his heart far better than he himself, it's my job to make sure he knows he has a home to come to… he's lived a very hard life, full of pain and a loneliness that I could never fully understand or heal… but, by loving him unconditionally and devoting myself to him, I think that over time I can mend his broken heart… to me, Sasuke-kun is the most important person. I would do anything for him even though he would never ask anything of me… I always have and always will love him… I know many people worried about my feelings for him and disagreed, I know that it is a love full of hardships… but, it is a love I chose and will always choose. I've received many similar confession and proposals similar to yours, each of them full of good intentions with my best interests in mind but… honestly; if Sasuke-kun isn't the one by my side I can't be happy. I get lonely whenever he's away and I worry endlessly about him but I know he'll always return to my side because he's my Sasuke-kun and I'd rather spend my life waiting and worrying about him and feeling alone than have to spend my life pretending to love anyone other than him. This may not make much sense to you, because even my closest friends don't really understand my feelings for him, but… I've always felt this way and nothing will ever change that. Sasuke Uchiha always has and always will be the only one that can make me happy." I said smiling softly as I rejected the Tsuchikage, sensing my lover's rage gradually ease as he listened through the door.

That idiot… how many times do I have to tell him that I only love him before he gets it? He can get so insufferably jealous sometimes for no reason… I've always belonged to him; he was just too blinded by revenge before to notice.

"I'm terribly sorry that I can't accept but I hope you can understand my feelings and I pray that this doesn't create any bad feelings between our nations." I said bowing humbly to him.

"No… it doesn't." The Tsuchikage said with a sad smile. "I had a feeling you'd just reject me again but I had hoped if I was able to prove my worth to you it may change your mind… Sakura-san, just like I told you before… if you truly love him that much then I'm sure he's a good person deep down… I hope he's able to make you happy."

"He does, every day." I smiled sweetly at him before excusing myself from his office.

When I slipped out the door, Sasuke was leaning against the wall. Everything around us looked destroyed or damaged and there was a large hole in the wall.

Without saying anything or looking at me, Sasuke reached over and ruffled my hair slightly while I smiled happily at him; the only man I would ever love.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." I said looking at him.

"Hn." He responded without emotion, just staring blankly ahead.

I'd almost think he didn't hear me, but I knew him better.

Yes, I am the only person that will ever be able to understand and change Sasuke's cold black heart, little by little I can bring light and love back into his world… this is something only I can do for him… just like he is the only one that can truly make me happy.

"Let's go home." I said reaching over and slipping my small hand into his much larger calloused one.

He intertwined our fingers and grasped tightly onto my hand in a possessive manner that wasn't painful in any way, just a small reassurance that I belonged to him.

When we exited through the wall I noticed Naruto and Sai were unconscious on the ground, both bleeding profusely.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" I gasped, releasing his hand as I hurried over to Naruto's side.

"They got in my way." He grumbled, scowling at me in annoyance as I hurried to heal our teammates.

A small smile slipped across my lips at his admittance. Although his possessive jealous side tended to cause me a lot of problems, part of me enjoyed it because it was one of the few ways he told me he truly cared about me.

Sasuke-kun wasn't the type to say his feelings out loud, he would probably never tell me he loves me… but he doesn't have to. It's the way he looks at me or says my name or beats our teammates to near death in a jealous rage, all the little subtle things he does too tells me that he truly cares for me.

When we got back to Konoha Kakashi was annoyed that he sent me all the way there just for a marriage proposal. Kakashi said if he had known that was the Tsuchikage's intention he never would have sent me because everyone already knew I was spoken for.

Two days later I entered my office at the hospital to get started on paper work when I noticed a small black box. Inside the box was a diamond engagement ring with the Uchiha crest engraved on the inside.

looks like he was finally fed up with other men approaching me and wanted to make sure everyone knew who i belonged to... stupid man. He should know i don't need a ring or anything to prove i'm only his... but i'll wear it proudly and happily accept, for it's the first gift he's ever given me and it's a symbol of his love.


End file.
